


Final Act

by amosanguis



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Sequence 8, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob limps onto the train smelling like smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Act

Jacob limps onto the train smelling like smoke.  And Evie doesn’t ask when he comes up to her and puts his head in her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

If she didn’t know just how capable her brother was, she’d demand the name of the one who’d hurt him so (but she does and she already knows who it was he’d gone to see).  Instead, she brushes back his hood and cards her fingers through his hair – greasy from sweat, thickened with soot.

“I’m sorry,” she says.

“Me, too,” he says, his voice smoke-hoarse.


End file.
